


The Queen that swept the Internet

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Hail to Queen Bowsette (College AU) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net)





	The Queen that swept the Internet

GAHAHAHA!

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

"...And so the skin contains many..."

Eli taps her pencil on her notebook as the teacher draws a picture of a cell on the whiteboard. The blonde turns her head to the side and then sighs as Nico looks at her phone. She leans to the side and cups her mouth, "What are you doing?"

Nico continues looking at her phone, "Looking at stuff."

"We're in class Nico. At least write something down."

The smaller teen rolls her eyes, "We know this already."

Eli sighs and stares back at her notes. After several minutes of the lecture, she hears Nico shuffling in her seat. Eli then notices in her peripheral that the raven-haired teen is staring at her face; Eli starts to fidget under the gaze. Eli had enough and turns to Nico, "What?"

"Miss Ayase."

Eli snaps her head to the front, "Yes professor?"

The teacher points at a drawing, "Can you tell the function of this organelle?"

"It's..." Eli should know this but nothing comes to mind. She hears tapping and she looks down to see Nico pointing at the corner of her notes. She looks up, "The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell."

That elicited chuckles from the other students. The professor waits for the room to quiet down, "A general but satisfactory description." He turns to the board, "Their function..."

Eli makes sure the professor is occupied before she turns to Nico, "Why were you staring at me?"

Nico smiles, "Can't I just stare at your pretty face?"

Eli feels her cheeks heating up and she looks back the board as she tries to focus on the lecture.

.

. . . . . . . . .

.

_Eli's apartment_

_One week later..._

"Hey Eli wanna make a bet?"

"Oh?" The blonde looks up from the table, "What kind?"

Nico walks out of the kitchen with their lunch, "If I get an A on the midterm, you have to do one thing for me."

"You sound confident." Eli moves the notes away from the table to make space, "And what about me?"

Nico sets the food down, "If I get anything lower I'll bake a chocolate cake for you."

Eli immediately perks up, "You're on."

_4 Days later..._

_Ding Dong_

Eli walks over and opens the door to see Nico in front of her; she was holding her phone out and there is a huge box that reached up to her hips. The petite teen grins, "I won."

"Huh?" Eli takes the phone to look at whatever Nico was showing to her. Her shoulders slump as she stares at the screen; Nico barely got an A as she scored a 90 on the test. "Shoot."

Nico picks up the box and marches into the room, "Let's get started."

Eli closes the door and follows after Nico, "So what's in the box"

Nico places the box on the table, "Your costume,"

"What?"

"Your costume," Nico opens the lid to take out a smaller box. "You're going to enter a Halloween costume contest held in school." She offers the box to Eli, "Here."

Eli slowly takes the box, "Wait..." She remembers the flyers posted around campus and her eyes widens, "You mean the one tonight!?"

"Yup!" Nico points at the bathroom door, "Now go get changed."

"But—"

"A bet's a bet."

Eli tries to protest again but she relents, "Fine." She drops the phone on the couch and walks to the bathroom.

"That's the Halloween spirit." Before she closes the door she hears Nico shouting out, "And don't forget to put your hair into a ponytail."

_Minutes later..._

Eli walks out of the bathroom and stops in front of Nico. The petite teen looks up and down, "Wow. I knew it would look good on you but this... this puts a smile on my face." Nico marvels at Eli's sculpted shoulders, "The gym really paid off."

Eli unconsciously rubs her bare shoulders, "Where did you get idea for this costume?"

"Oh," Nico picks up her phone and taps the screen. She turns the screen around toward Eli, "I got it from this. She looks almost like you."

Eli leans forward to get a closer look: the figure has the same hair, eye color, and dress. The blonde points at the phone, "What about the other details?" Strangely enough Eli starts to get competitive for these kinds of events.

Nico smirks, "I got you." She reaches into the box to pull out a crown, horned headband, and fake fangs. "Here." Eli takes them as Nico takes out spiked bracelets, armlets, and a choker. Eli just finished putting on the choker when she sees Nico reaching into the box again to pull out a spiked green shell with a fake tail attached to the bottom of said shell. "Turn around." Eli turns around and Nico sticks the soft side of the shell on her back.

Eli holds the dress, "How is it?"

"Hmm... Oh!" Nico snaps her fingers and reaches into her pocket to pull out clip-on earrings. She puts them on Eli's ears. "There."

Eli stares at each accessory on her body, "Are these homemade?"

"Kotori helped out with some of them." Eli stares at Nico, "...Fine she helped out with almost all of it."

"What was the favor?"

"How could you," Nico puts a hand on her chest, "Kotori helped me out with the goodness of her heart."

Eli stares.

Nico sighs, "I promised I would cook a cake for Umi's birthday."

"Ah."

Nico looks at the clock and see the time; she starts pushing Eli to the front door. "Anyway, we're wasting daylight so let's win that contest."

"Alright alright."

_Nighttime..._

The door opens and the couple walks in to the living room. "Whew! I knew you were going to win." Nico makes her way to the kitchen.

Eli plops onto the couch, "Please don't make me do this again."

"Awww but you look so good." There are sounds of rustling, "Anyway I got a reward for you."

Eli's eyes light up when Nico comes out with a plate of chocolate. "Wha- Where did you get that?"

"I hid it when you were changing." Eli tires to stop her shaking as Nico sits down next to her. The teen offers the treat to Eli, "Enjoy."

* * *

* * *

**.**

**Fin.**

**Happy Birthday Eli.**

**Not much to go on but memes and trends. But seriously Eli is almost a match for Bowsette.**

**See ya next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
